Hope
by FluffehAaron
Summary: Lucario is my lover... The perfect lover... / Very short yaoi story, humanXLucario.


One little note before you read : please... This is my first time writing a story in english, and I'm french... Don't be too rough on me if my english is weird. Anyway, enjoy this very short story.

« Hi, beautiful... »

That was the first thing he said to me in this Saturday morning. I smiled, knowing from how close his voice was that he was going to hug me, which he did. His soft paws wrapped around my body from behind in a tender and loving embrace, as he kissed my left cheek lovingly, pulling me closer to him. I giggled and closed my eyes, silently enjoying the little kisses he was giving me : cute, short kisses, like he was taking care of a precious object and made sure to not damage it. It was his little morning ritual... Each morning he would come up to me and tenderly show me his love, and I never got tired of how cute and sweet that was.  
I had just woken up and was still in pajamas, with a T-shirt and underwears ; I was facing the window, enjoying the view I had from the first floor of my house before he came to me. I opened my eyes again when he rested his head on mine, still holding me close between his arms and gazed at the view with me. I took a sip from the cup of hot chocolate I had in my hand.  
Everything was going so well. Everything was so relaxing and perfect.  
The sunlight was overflowing the room with a soft, orange atmosphere and made everything so much more romantic. Sometimes, cars passed nearby, or a soft breeze moved the tree leaves in a relaxing noise. I closed my eyes again to focus on the feeling of my lover against me. My Lucario.  
I could feel his soft, warm fur against the skin of my arms and wrapping around me, like a coton shelter, giving me this feeling that you only get with the ones you love ; the feeling of being secure and loved. I could feel his love and hear his heartbeat close to my head. I could feel his breathe on the top of my head and my cheek when he would sometimes kiss me, one more time, carefully, like it was the last. I could smell him. And this smell was so beautiful to me... The smell of intense happiness and the smell of those relaxing moments when I'm with him.  
And he means so much to me. It is him who I have loved for so long and have dreamed of so many nights, and I still couldn't believe I was sharing a tender hug with him. I put my cup down and as soon as I did, he turned me around and squeezed me in his fluffy arms ; I stared at his beautiful red eyes while wrapping my arms around his neck, our body pressed against each other. Luckily I only had to move my head a little to the right to avoid his chestspike and rub my nose against the tip of his muzzle. He nuzzled back, smiling and his hand went up to rub my cheek. He approached his head from mine.  
Slowly, our lips started coming closer and closer, until they finally touched and rubbed, like we were hesitating, teasing each other, our mouths barely making contact. He then finally kissed me with so much overwhelming love that I could only kiss him back and give him everything that I could. My love, my body, my heart, my soul. I gave him everything.  
Rubbing the back of my head, he proceeded into caressing his warm lips against mine in a long, long kiss, telling me his love in every possible way without saying a word. I didn't need more than that. This contact, this fragile, shivering touch he was giving me was enough to fill my heart with undescribable, mixed emotions. He already had kissed me so much and my brain was still engulfed in a cloudy sensation everytime he did that to me ; he was the only one who could claim my heart as his and he could make me his own even if I didn't try to give myself to him anyway. He was just so good. So beautiful, so soft and warm, so strong and romantic.  
Suddenly I felt his hot tongue going in my mouth and licking mine, softly at first, asking my permission for more. I quickly replied, licking his greedy tongue eagerly, wanting more myself ; I needed him, I needed every single part of him that I could have, I needed to feel him with me. And he gave me every single part of him. He tilted his head a little so his muzzle wouldn't bother us during our tender kiss and pressed his lips against mine, as our wet tongues were rubbing, licking and teasing each other, our taste buds exchanging intense and unique flavours. Our salivas were starting to mix too, adding to the wet sensation ; I passed my hands under the fur of his back, touching his skin. It was warm and soft too.  
I was always discovering every side of him everytime he held me in his arms and kissed me like a true lover, and I was always amazed at how beautiful he was. I was the only one he loved, the only one he would take care of, and I, in return, gave him my life and soul.  
But I didn't need to give him more. He was taking it without asking me, hugging and squeezing my body against his like he never wanted to let go of me. And he never did, even when he layed me down on my back, on our bed and layed his soft and muscular body against mine ; I couldn't contain a short moan when his paws went down and rubbed my thighs. He still managed to kiss me and lick my tongue, and begun exploring my entire mouth ; he licked and rubbed everything, my tongue, under my tongue, the roof of my mouth, even my teeth. Everything. He was exploring my body and even his hands were touching every little part of my body, like he wanted to be sure I was real and with him.  
My body was shaking with pleasure, love and lust for this loving Lucario who was making me his in every way he could. I could not move, talk and barely breathe, I could only moan and gasp when he was caressing sensitive parts of my body, like when he lifted my legs and started softly rubbing my rear through my underwear, as a tease.  
He finally pulled out of our kiss and looked at me while licking his lips from my saliva our mouths were a little messy after such a wet moment and he licked mine, so as to clean it and to gain a soft whine from me.  
He knew exactly which parts of my body he had to touch and rub to stimulate and tease me and he was naughtily making me lustful, almost needy ; he continued to lick my lips then pulled away again. He grinned as he looked at me, his hands now at each side of my head. I looked at him too. Gazed at his eyes. Panting. Shivering. I knew he loved seeing me like this.  
Then his hands and head went down again... I closed my eyes... I felt it in an instant, almost at the same time ; he groped my rear firmly in his hands to make me moan and I threw my head back. As soon as I did, I felt him assaulting my neck, licking, biting and sucking my skin in the right sensitive spots with wet noises. My body was shivering so much and my underwears so tight now, almost hurting from the unbearable and intense lust that was filling me and wasn't satisfied. I needed him _in_ me.  
And he knew that, hence why he was continuing to tease me, again and again, rubbing me down there and sucking the skin of my neck, my most sensitive parts. And oh, Arceus... He was so good at this...

SLAM.  
I jumped in my bed, suddenly opening my eyes. I was sweating and crying. W...What had happened ?  
I sat down and looked around ; my phone had fallen off my bedside table. I picked it up the alarm clock I set up on it yesterday had just finished ringing, and since it was in silent mode, the vibrations made the phone fall.  
I sighed.  
I never wanted to get out of this dream. For once, I had made the perfect dream with the pokemon I loved. For once I finally saw what I wanted to see, and of course, my phone woke me up. I was almost tempted to throw it against the wall but kept my calm and put it back down on my bed, before standing up and going to my window.  
I was still in pajamas. A T-shirt and underwears.  
I then faced the window, enjoying the view I had from the first floor of my house. The sunlight was overflowing the room with a soft, orange atmosphere. Sometimes, cars passed nearby, or a soft breeze moved the tree leaves in a relaxing noise.  
Except this time, I was all alone. Alone with what was left in my head of the dream I just had.


End file.
